Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to the field of communications, and in particular, to a methods and devices for signal processing.
Description of the Related Art
There are usually a large number of users in spatial objects (e.g., supermarkets, shopping centers, business halls, restaurants, etc.). Based on various service requirements, it is necessary to analyze user traffic to determine which users have, or have not, entered a spatial object. For example, in order to enhance competitiveness, spatial objects (or operators of spatial objects) will push information, such as special offers, sales campaigns, and new products, to users in the store, thus it is necessary to determine users in the store. In another example, in order to perform service planning of a spatial object, it is also necessary to determine user traffic in the spatial object.
Current techniques utilize a camera-based user traffic analysis approach. That is, cameras are installed in a spatial object to collect image information about users entering the store and the collected image information is transmitted to a server, which then analyzes the image information to obtain users in the spatial object. This approach necessarily requires image data to be transmitted and processed. Since the amount of image data is relatively large, this approach consumes more bandwidth resources and computing resources, and is not cost effective.